


Promises To Keep

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Big Brother Dean, Comfort, Community: comment_fic, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean + Sam, Big brothers...you know why they're born first? To protect the little ones that come after them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises To Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Sammy will not sleep. He is fussy and wailing his little lungs out as his tiny fists pound against his daddy’s chest. John pats his back soothingly, bouncing him gently, but Sammy is stubborn and refuses to calm down. John sighs, exhausted. Sammy’s got a clean diaper, and he’s had a bottle. He has been burped. He is warm and cuddly-cozy in his blue onsie. Sammy’s not sick with a cold; there is no fever or sniffles. 

John spent an hour on the phone with Uncle Bobby trying to find the answer for the problem; Bobby tells John he is a worrywart who is fretting over nothing—babies get fussy, they cry, even when nothing is out of sorts. It’s perfectly normal. Only Sammy will not settle and John cannot fathom what it is that is upsetting his baby boy. 

He feels like the worst father in the world, forcing his children to live life on the road running from nightmarish creatures. John wants to tuck his boys away from the dark world and keep them safe, and watch them grow up happy and carefree like normal children. 

Out of options, John decides to let Sammy cry himself to sleep. He doesn’t like leaving his child in tears, but Mary use to do this a few times, she said the best doctor books gave this advice and it had worked before.

He lays the baby down next to Dean in the crib and tucks the blankets over both his sons. He watches in silence as Sam wails, his heart aching for his sweet baby boy. Dean is awake beside him; he stretches his body out on the bed, his short little legs left bare in his Batman shorts slipping out under the baby blanket. 

As Sam cries the older boy snuggles closer, wraps an arm around Sammy’s tiny tummy and holds him close as he begins to hum softly. John’s heart almost breaks when he recognizes the song as one Mary use to sing to Dean when he was sick. The little boy sings “Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better, remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better.” 

The crying softens into tiny sniffles, and then all is silent as Sammy closes his eyes and coos, relaxing into the bed. Dean reaches over, brushing the tips of his fingers gently over the baby’s head. He holds onto Sammy, and Sam shifts a little closer and presses into his chest, cooing softly. 

“It's okay, Sammy. I'm here; you're safe and I won’t ever leave you. I will always be with you, just you and me, kiddo. All we need is one another. Love you, Sammy.” Dean whispers before going back to sing. Sam makes the tiniest sound, a little coo then he is sound asleep and dreaming peacefully. Dean presses a feather soft kiss to his baby brother’s forehead before he closes his eyes and sings a song from the heart. 

John stands over the crib for a long time, tears in his eyes as he watches Dean comfort his tiny baby brother. This is no life for children, and John knows he has damned them by taking Sam and Dean down a path of revenge, and while he knows he is not the best father, but he loves his boys and he will do anything to keep them safe. 

It would be years later when Sammy’s life would be in danger, and when his father could not be there to protect him, his big brother would be his Superman. 

The walls of the school are engulfed in flames. The air is suffocating, heavy with smoke and ash. Everyone is screaming, piercing through the roar of the fire deafeningly. Sam’s lungs burn, his head pounds, his hands tremble; fear constricts ribs and bones. He feels like he’s trapped--stuck in a place that seems to get smaller with every ragged breath he takes. No way out and no way through.

He can’t find Dean in the swarm of screaming kids attempting frantically to get out of the burning school, and the wave of his teachers trying and failing to calmly guide them out of the classrooms and into the hallways towards the fire exits. If his brother was here with him he would feel safe, even among the screams and the heat, he would know everything would be alright because Dean would tuck him into his embrace and guide him out of the blaze, a hand gently brushing up and down his back, rubbing soothingly, reassuring. 

But Dean is not here and Sam has no choice but to follow his group outside. The smoke is too thick to see through and the ash is clogging up his lungs. He lost Dean in the chaos and he is terrified his big brother was left behind in a blazing classroom or hallway somewhere. 

The teachers manage to get all the kids outside and away from the building, ushering them to the field across the street, a safe distance from the burning school. Sam is still shaking, debating to go back in and search for Dean, when he hears the fire truck sirens wailing in the distance. 

He frantically searches the crowd for his brother, pushing his way through the other kids and teachers, but he doesn’t see Dean anywhere. He can still feel the heat, the wind seems to blow it right to his face, but he does not pay any care to it, doesn’t care that the fire was started by accident in the chemistry lab. All that matters is he has to find his big brother. He scans the group of frightened children, but he does not see Dean. Shivering, Sam wraps his arms around himself; he feels like crying, the fear aching in his soul, and the tears are about to tumble down his dimpled cheeks, but then he hears the voice that lights up his heart and soul. 

“Sammy!”

Sam jumps a little bit as if he had shocked him, his breath quickened. He spins around and spots Dean at the back of the field, having been part of the first class to be lead outside. He runs to Dean, calling his name while pushing through the people, and when he gets within arm’s reach of his big brother, he leaps into Dean’s embrace. He cries, tears streaming wetly down his cheeks as he hugs his brother tightly. Dean squeezes him in a bear hug, talking to him quietly and shushing him as the thirteen-year-old cries. 

“Are you okay, Sammy? Are you hurt?” Dean tries to pull away from Sam so he can check him for injures, but when Sam clings to him tighter and refuses to let go, Dean hugs him snugly and just holds on. They stay like that—wrapped around each other in a tight, safe embrace—until Sam stops crying; he is still shaken, but calmer now that he is in Dean’s arms and knows his brother is safe. 

He looks up at his brother, smiling softly when Dean gently brushes away his tears with his thumb, and when Dean sees the deep dimples on his cheek, he leans in to brush his nose against Sam’s in an Eskimo kiss. 

The affection calms Sam a little more, but still he mumbles “I was so-scared, Dean,” He sniffles; hazel eyes still watery and lips slightly trembling. With intense clarity the fact that he almost lost his big brother, his hero and best friend, today slams into him hard, nearly breaks his heart, and new tears roll down his cheeks. “I didn’t see you, I couldn’t find you. I thought I had lost you.” 

Dean smiles down at his little brother reassuringly, gently thumbing away the tears as Sam sniffles. “You’ll never lose me, Sammy. I’ll always be with you.” He kisses Sam’s forehead lovingly, sealing his promise as he clings tightly to his little brother, his best friend. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/353748.html?thread=61927636#t61927636)


End file.
